Addicted to chocolates
by Shuurei
Summary: Sakuragi is a chocolate addict. Rukawa is craving for a particular chocolate. Just read… Ruhana. One-shot. Shounen ai.


**Disclaimer:** If I own them, I would have been rich and popular worldwide. 

**Author's Notes: ** My Chocolate overload came up with this 

**Warnings:** Definitely OOC and Shounen-ai as in boyxboy relationship 

Addicted to Chocolates 

It was February 14, Valentine's Day and to someone who hates his own popularity, today meant twice the trouble he encounters with those avid fan girls. 

He disdainfully looked at the chocolates thrust into his arms by those girls as he walked towards the school's gym. He heard the sounds of the ball being dribbled on the floor and watched as Sakuragi Hanamichi moved towards the basket in a quick grace the boy was born with. 

Today is February 14, Valentine's Day and to someone who is infamous as he is, he had already accepted the fact that for him today is just an ordinary day. He dribbled the ball and moved towards the basket and stopped when he saw Kaede Rukawa at the courtside. His brown eyes fell on the items on the other boy's arms and his eyes widened. Then he ran towards Rukawa, knocking them both on the floor. 

A shocked Rukawa stared at the face hovering above him. He can't believe it! Sakuragi is voraciously eating the chocolates from his very own hand. The do'ahou was licking, sucking and eating the chocolates as if there was no tomorrow. Mesmerized, Rukawa took another chocolate beside him and offered it to Sakurai who immediately ate it. 

When the last piece of chocolate was eaten, Sakuragi suddenly and lustfully licked Rukawa's chocolate-coated finger which drew a soft gasp from the super rookie. The gasp brought Sakuragi back to the reality and found himself straddling his archrival and had eaten his chocolates. He blushed and dashed to the doors. 

Rukawa sat up. He had never known the do'ahou was addicted to chocolates that much. His eyes glinted mischievously as a plan came to his mind. 

Today is Valentine's day and he was lucky he was popular. 

During lunch break, Rukawa discreetly looked for the do'ahou that had eaten his chocolates during their morning break. He found him on the basketball Club locker room. 

With casual arrogance, he entered the room and closed the door as if intending to change clothes before he'll practice. He feigned surprised when he found Sakuragi. 

Sakuragi looked up and blushed as he saw Rukawa. He avoided those cool blue eyes and in the process his gaze fell on the chocolates. Once more, he leapt to those delicious items, knocking them both down on the floor. Like what happened during the break, the redhead feast on the chocolates and the super rookie just let him. 

When there was only one bite of chocolate left, Rukawa pop the said bite into his mouth, surprising Sakuragi. Not wanted to be deprived from eating that one last piece of mouth-watering chocolate, Sakuragi latched his lips on Rukawa's. Unbeknownst to him that he was acting according to Rukawa's plan. Sakuragi plunged his tongue onto Rukawa's mouth trying to wrestle that bite of chocolate from Rukawa. Their tongues dueled over the chocolate, which melted because of their hot shared kiss. All that was left was the sweetness of the chocolate, yet their tongues were still dancing against each other. 

_Hot,_ Sakuragi thought, _I feel hot and in daze. I think I've eaten too much chocolate._

With that thought in mind, Sakuragi pulled away and went out from the locker room. Rukawa stared at the ceiling after the kiss. A look of satisfaction was on his face for a brief second. He had already tasted the chocolate he craved the most for a long time now and he was insatiable. He wanted more! 

Sakuragi looked blankly at the teacher who was discussing about some stupid math problems. His tongue darted out and licked his lips before he stood up and left the room. He went to the drinking fountain and for the nth time drink from it, trying to get rid of the sweetness that was still in his mouth. Funny, he had never thought that there was chocolate that tasted so damned sweet and whose sweetness lingers eternally in one's mouth. He'd like to taste that chocolate again. He was addicted to the chocolate's sweetness. 

Just then, a whistling Mitsui passed by carrying chocolates. Sakuragi's eyes fell on those chocolates and saw the chocolate that was in his mind just a second ago. He took it from his senior and tasted it. He frowned when he couldn't taste such sweetness. He tried to remember the chocolate he had eaten before that chocolate. He saw it on Mitsui's arms and took it. He ate it and popped the chocolate in question after it. Still, the sweetness he was looking for wasn't there. 

"What is wrong with you?" Mitsui said but the redhead just left him without another word. 

Sakuragi found Rukawa in a quiet unused room at the last floor of the building. He had been looking for the rookie since he left Mitsui. 

Rukawa woke up from his slumber and looked at Sakuragi. The redhead popped the chocolate in his mouth and kissed Rukawa who immediately responded under the mask of trying to wrestle the chocolate from the do'ahou. 

Sakuragi moaned as he found the particular sweetness. He pulled back, a little bit confused. Rukawa looked at him intensely before he pulled the redhead back and kissed him once more. 

Then realization finally hit Sakuragi. The sweetness came from their shared kiss and not from the chocolate. 

Breathless, they pulled back. 

"You're addicted to chocolates" Rukawa said   
"True but I'm intoxicated by you" Sakuragi said 

Rukawa looked at him with his left eyebrow arched in arrogance before his eyes softened. Sakuragi was being truthful and he should do the same. 

"Oh yeah? I am addicted to you" he said smugly before he pulled the redhead back for a long wild kiss. 

Somehow they fell on the floor but no one minded. 

Today is February 14, Valentine's day but to Sakuragi it was no longer an ordinary day. Because he had already found the sweetness he wanted ever since he was still a child. 

It is February 14, Valentine's day and thanks to his popularity, Rukawa now had the chocolate he had been craving and he was savoring the taste of his chocolate. In broad day light and on the cold and slightly dusty floor, he can now eat his chocolate given that nothing will disturb them. 

:: e N d ::   
  
~~ooOOoo~~ hehehehehehe, really... 


End file.
